Family Portrait
by Yume Pink
Summary: “Daddy...why can’t we be like in the picture? We could pretend, like when you were the dragon and I was the princess. Just...don’t leave me, Daddy...”


This song reminded me of Shizuka, so I wrote a one-shot around it. And I am writing another chapter of The Black Widow right now, so don't hurt me! Also, newcomers, if you like this fic, please read my other one! It's good! Anyways, here you go...and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or "Family Portrait" by Pink.

**Family Portrait**

_Mama, please stop cryin'_

_I can't stand the sound _

_Your pain is painful_

_And it's tearing me down..._

Six-year-old Shizuka was burrowed under the covers of her bed, shaking from sobs of fear and sorrow. Mommy and Daddy were fighting again. Their voices just got louder and louder...Shizuka jammed a pillow over her ears so tight that her tiny knuckles turned white, but even that couldn't block out her parents' fighting. Tears streamed down Shizuka's face. Why were they yelling such mean things and screaming so many bad words...? And Mommy was crying. She could hear her crying really loud...

CRAASH!! The shattering of glass echoed right against the wall of Shizuka's room. She let out a strangled cry and threw the covers back over her head.

_I hear glasses breaking _

_as I sit up in my bed_

_I told Dad you didn't mean_

_Those nasty things you said..._

"Shizuka!" Eight-year-old Jonouchi came in her room through the door that joined theirs together. He hurried to his sister and scooped her up in his arms protectively. Shizuka buried her face into his shirt and sobbed. "Katsuya...why are they yelling, Katsuya?"

Jonouchi said nothing, but thought to himself as he gritted his teeth, _Who knows? They yell about everything._

_You fight about money _

_About me and my brother_

_And this I come home to_

_This is my shelter..._

In present time, Shizuka dug inside one of her dresser drawers. She finally dug out a photo from the bottom. Dust danced around in the beam of sunlight that peeked into her room as she blew it away from the photo. She looked at it sadly.

_It ain't easy growing up in World War III_

_Never knowing what love could be, you see_

_I don't want love to destroy me_

_Like it has done my family..._

In the past, Shizuka held on to her brother's hand as they walked home from school. They were talking and laughing as their intertwined hands swung carefreely. Then they came to their apartment door. The yelling and screaming could be heard even from outside. Shizuka dropped Jonouchi's hand, and they both stood there, frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do. Shizuka trembled as her eyes filled with tears.

_Daddy, please stop yelling_

_I can't stand the sound_

_Make Mama stop crying_

'_Cause I need you around..._

Shizuka turned around and ran blindly in the other direction, her tears freeing themselves into the air. Jonouchi reached out a hand after her and called her name. "Shizuka! Shizuka, wait!!"

Jonouchi finally found Shizuka in the park where they loved to play. She was balled up on a park bench, plaintive sobs racking her small body. Jonouchi reached out a hand gingerly to touch her shoulder. on. We have to go home or Mom and Dad will be worried about us."

"I don't want to go back!!" Shizuka sobbed. "All they do is fight!! They must hate us!!"

Jonouchi stared at her, not knowing what to say. His brown eyes were sad and weary as he went to hold her.

_I ran away today_

_Ran from the noise, ran away_

_Don't want to go back to that place_

_But don't have no choice no way..._

One night, Shizuka couldn't sleep. Her hazel eyes shone through the dark as she clutched her covers. Something was wrong. She didn't know how, but she could tell.

She crept out of her room to get a drink of water when she heard a noise. She let out a small gasp and hid behind the doorway. There was her father, clumsily teetering towards the front door. He hadn't shaved in days, and his breath stunk of beer. He had on his traveling clothes, and his hastily packed suitcase had clothes spilling out of the openings. Shizuka's mouth opened wide. _It's just like the kids at school said..._

Shizuka came into the hall. "Daddy? Where are you going?"

Shizuka's father stopped. "Go back to sleep, Shizuka." His voice was thick and slurred. When Shizuka didn't move, he said harshly, "I said go to sleep!! Do you want me to spank you?!!"

Shizuka was scared, but she walked up behind her father cautiously. "Daddy...just look...please?"

Shizuka's father turned around- and stared. Shizuka held up a picture frame, tiny hands trembling as tears ran down her cheeks. It was a picture the family had taken a few months before- before all the fighting, all the crying...

_In our family portrait_

_We look pretty happy_

_Let's play pretend_

_Act like it comes naturally..._

Shizuka was crying so hard, a thick murmur was all that could come out of her mouth. "Daddy...why can't we be like in the picture? We could pretend, like when you were the dragon and I was the princess. Just...don't leave me, Daddy..."

Shizuka's father turned away. His fist clenched and shook. Emboldened, Shizuka grabbed his other hand, tears falling nonstop now. "Please, Daddy," she sobbed. "I'll be good! I'll try not to spill stuff anymore. I'll pick up the toys in my room. Katsuya will too!"

Clumsily, Shizuka's father turned around and grabbed his daughter, making a strange, loud noise. Shizuka let out a small, choked cry, eyes wide with fear. Then she realized...her daddy...was crying. His body was racked with sobs as he clutched Shizuka as hard as he could. Shizuka hugged him back gingerly, bewildered. "Does this mean you're staying...?"

"Yes..." Shizuka's father sobbed/slurred, stroking Shizuka's hair roughly and making her wince. "Don't worry, Princess. Daddy's not going anywhere..."

Shizuka clung to her father and cried some more. In her hand, she still clutched the portrait...

...that present Shizuka stared at, remembering. She smiled wryly. She had convinced her daddy to stay that night...but it was she and Mom who had eventually left. She still remembered seeing her brother run after them, calling her name even as she beat on the glass, yelling and crying in vain...

_In our family portrait_

_We look pretty happy_

_We look pretty normal_

_Let's go back to that..._

In a rush of emotion, Shizuka took the photo in her hands like she was about to rip it in two, face twisted in sadness and rage. Then tears filled her eyes and she stopped. She traced the faces, knowing that this was her only memento of the good times, and put the photo back in its hiding place.

_Let's go back to that..._

Please review!


End file.
